What's my goal
by Arizu-sama
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Lucy Wagner, dix-huit ans et miraculée de la chute de Maria. Etant étonnamment nulle pour réaliser un résumé, je vous laisse découvrir! Quelques OC, une pointe de Angst et de l'Aventure, le tout saupoudré de Romance. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello chers lecteurs! Alors, c'est la première fiction que je poste ici, et je n'ai (foutrement) aucune idée de ce que ça va donner... En espérant que vous serez indulgents! **

**Pour ceux qui me frapperont à coups de poêle pour les fautes, j'ai bien une bêta, mais cette espèce de grande feignasse (que j'adore, SMOUACK) n'a toujours pas pris le temps de me relire... Donc, pour le bureau des plaintes, adressez-vous à elle! Même si c'est mon inattention qui vous causera cet inconfort... **

**DISCLAIMER: à l'exception des petits OC qui se sont faufilés dans mon texte comme Lucy Wagner, Marie Adrian ou encore Frank, les personnages et le fandom ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde (sinon je serais riche et adulée, il me semble...) mais au génial Hajime Isayama. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite (et je prie pour que ce soit le cas) une bonne lecture!**

845, deux semaines après la chute du mur Maria…

-Suivant !

Lucy jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle, et avança d'un pas. Une grosse cuisinière se dressa en face d'elle, juste derrière son énorme marmite. Sa trogne rougeaude se plissa de dégout en voyant la gamine efflanquée qui tendait son écuelle.

-Ils nous foutent vraiment n'importe quoi, ceux du mur Maria… Hé Greg, regarde-moi cette mioche !

Le vieil homme tourna son visage usé comme une semelle vers Lucy, qui lui jeta un pauvre regard d'en bas, à la fois terrifiée et sauvage. Le regard d'un jeune fauve pris au piège. Ledit Greg laissa échapper un rire sec, et fit un geste nerveux de la main.

-Sers-là quand même, faut suivre les ordres.

La grosse femme grogna, et versa une louche brûlante de bouillon dans le récipient que lui tendant la fille, l'éclaboussant au passage. Le vieux, aussi sec et tordu qu'un fil de fer rouillé, lui balança un quignon de pain, avant de reprendre de sa voix enraillée et criarde comme celle d'une mouette :

-Suivant !

Lucy s'écarta rapidement, et mordit avec circonspection dans la croûte brûlée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la tente de drap blanc qui se dressait à l'autre bout de la place. Tout l'espace pavé était occupé par des réfugiés. Des vieux, des jeunes, des enfants, des femmes, des hommes. Tous avaient échappé à la mort, mais avaient vu leurs proches se faire dévorer et mourraient peut-être de faim dans les mois à suivre. Lucy avait treize ans, et n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle habitait dans l'une des premières maisons offertes aux titans. Autant dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici. Elle avait treize ans, mais en faisait tout juste dix. Elle était de très petite taille, avec des membres fins et délicats comme des brindilles. Ses yeux bleu foncé semblaient trop grands pour son visage aux pommettes saillantes et aux joues creuses, entouré de boucles d'enfant d'un blond châtain. Pourtant, malgré ce corps frêle, malgré ses jambes trop fines, elle avait survécu. Elle trottina vers la tente de l'infirmerie, et posa son assiette devant un médecin qui finissait de recoudre une plaie. Il sourit à la fille, avec une douceur triste.

-Lucy, tu viens nous donner un coup de main ?

Sans un mot, bien qu'elle ait encore sa langue, elle se mit au travail. Changer des pansements, faire des piqûres, aider les plus faibles à manger. Depuis qu'elle avait atterri ici, elle ne faisait que ça, sans relâche, sans se plaindre. Le docteur désinfecta la coupure de son patient, et jeta un regard à Lucy. Elle n'avait que treize ans, un corps trop maigre et frêle pour des yeux trop ternes et trop grands. Son visage n'exprimait pas grand-chose ; de la concentration quand elle soignait les gens, et une indifférence pensive le reste du temps. Parfois, elle se montrait plus craintive, mais se reprenait vite, comme si elle s'interdisait d'avoir peur. Le pratiquant soupira, se disant qu'elle ne survivrait pas un an de plus dans ce monde. Il se leva, et sortit par l'arrière de la tente. Il se figea alors.

Lucy continua sa besogne un moment avant de se rendre compte de l'absence du docteur. Elle se redressa, et jeta un regard rapide et méfiant autour d'elle. Il reparut alors, bien pâle cette fois. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un gringalet, ni même quelqu'un de fragile. Mais plutôt un colosse au visage ridé et rond comme une vieille pomme. Cette fois, la stupéfaction semblait avoir retendu tous les plis de sa peau. Il s'approcha de la gamine, et bafouilla avant de raffermir sa voix.

-Lucy, quelqu'un demande à te voir.

La petite blonde se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils, et suivit le vieil homme jusqu'au pan de toile blanche, qu'il souleva pour qu'elle passe. Elle se trouva alors en face de trois adultes, tous équipés en soldat. Pourtant, elle ne parut pas surprise, et resta immobile, les yeux vides et les épaules basses. La première personne avança alors, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns légèrement auburn en queue de cheval, avec un visage franc et joyeux où brillaient ses yeux noisette aux reflets roussâtres, derrière une paire de lunettes attachée à l'arrière de son crâne par une lanière de cuir. Elle dût presque s'accroupir devant Lucy pour être à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour, tu es Lucy Wagner ?

Hochement de tête. La femme soldat rit un peu.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une bavarde ! Je suis le chef d'escouade Zoë Hansi, du bataillon d'exploration, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit salut réglementaire ; je m'occupe de la partie scientifique de la chose. Et toi, tu peux m'en dire un peu plus ?

-Lucy Wagner… Shiganshina…

-C'est donc bien toi que je cherche… fit Hansi en se redressant et en tendant la main derrière elle.

On lui remit une seringue dans un étui hygiénique, et elle la déballa d'un geste vif.

-Je ne compte pas t'embêter longtemps cette fois, ton docteur m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail. Donne-moi juste ton bras.

Lucy parut hésiter cette fois.

-Bataillon ?...

-Oui, les bataillons d'exploration… répéta patiemment Hansi, une douceur presque tendre dans les yeux. Tu en as entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ?

La fille acquiesça, et désigna du menton l'impressionnant fourreau accroché à la hanche de la brune.

-Vous tuez ?

-Quand il faut, oui.

-Quand il faut ?...

Hansi haussa les épaules, un petit air las et peiné peint sur ses traits.

-Je t'expliquerai la prochaine fois. Tu me donnes ton bras ?

Lucy obéit. La scientifique lui préleva quelques millilitres de sang, et rangea son matériel. Elle fit un bref salut ensuite, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille bien qu'elle n'en montra rien.

-A bientôt, Lucy Wagner.

Hansi s'éloigna. Lucy remarqua alors une silhouette plus petite, portant aussi la cape verte aux ailes de la liberté, qui lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Un éclair d'intérêt et de vie ralluma le regard mort de la blonde, alors que le futur caporal-chef Rivaille repartait.

850, retour du bataillon après l'échec de l'expédition…

-Lucy, bouge !

La blonde leva la tête du petit chat auquel elle venait de servir un bol de lait. Marie courait vers elle, les joues rougies et le souffle court, une mèche rousse retombant devant ses yeux pâles. Elle s'arrêta le temps de retrouver un peu d'oxygène, et lança :

-T'as pas entendu les cloches ?! Les explorateurs reviennent déjà !

Signe de négation.

-T'es à moitié sourde, ma parole… geignit la rouquine.

-Le bataillon, sûre ?...

-Bah, oui ! T'entends pas les gens beugler ?

Lucy baissa les yeux. Ça sentait la défaite cuisante. Elle caressa distraitement la tête du chat qui se frottait à sa jambe en ronronnant, le regard inquiet.

-Beaucoup de mort ?

-Pas mal, ouais…

-Ah…

Marie sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, impatiente.

-Allez, Erwin Smith va arriver ! Ça sent le lancer de tomate, je veux voir ce qui va se passer !

Marie Adrian avait vingt ans, mais semblait en avoir quinze à l'entendre. Elle était plutôt grande, avec une poitrine importante et des cheveux couleur feu au carré. Sans être un monstre, elle était dotée d'une musculature et d'une stature de bûcheronne, avec des épaules puissantes sous une tenue pourtant bien féminine. Son prénom, Marie, était dérivé de Maria, car elle était née alors que le mur du même nom tenait encore debout et faisait la fierté de son village. Elle avait dû en changer la dernière lettre après coup pour éviter les insultes. C'était une personne très expansive, qui n'hésitait pas à mettre quelques beignes si on la dérangeait, ou qui envoyait les autres au sol d'une accolade joyeuse.

Tout le contraire de Lucy. Bien que depuis sa rencontre avec le bataillon elle parvienne à aligner plus de trois mots, lors des grandes occasions, elle était restée quelqu'un de réservée, très discrète, et surtout, de petite taille. Ses cheveux avaient pali avec le soleil, et étaient coupés juste au-dessus de l'épaule. Bien que ne dépassant pas le mètre cinquante, elle avait gagné un peu en muscle, juste de quoi ne plus se faire renverser par un courant d'air alors qu'elle atteignait ses dix-huit ans. Contrairement à son amie qui, si elle se battait, fonçait dans le tas, Lucy jouait l'atout de la vitesse et de la compensation de poids. Même si son manque de communication ne le laissait pas entendre, elle était douée d'une intelligence et d'une vivacité d'esprit qui lui rendait beaucoup service. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était à bonne école. Hansi lui avait enseigné nombre de choses utiles, autant en médecine qu'en combat, titans et humains compris. Mais tout cet apprentissage avait un prix. Celui des tests répétés de sa sauveuse, mais aussi l'interdiction de rejoindre l'armée, bien qu'il s'agisse de son rêve le plus cher. Hansi lui avait expliqué qu'elle était bien plus utile à l'humanité dans un laboratoire que sur le terrain, où elle risquait de se faire tuer à tout moment.

Lucy délaissa le félin, et se releva. Elle portait un pantalon de toile grossière surmontée d'une chemise trop grande qui laissait entendre des formes moyennes mais présentes. Elle réajusta ses cheveux, et leva un peu les yeux vers Marie, qui soupira devant son regard inquisiteur vaguement farouche.

-Hansi est vivante, je l'ai vu depuis le toit.

Battement de cils, et nouveau soupir.

-Oui, ton petit héros est là aussi, même si son honneur s'est pris un sacré coup dans la tronche…

Elle avait insisté sur l'adjectif peu glorifiant petit pour embêter sa camarade, mais dût admettre que ça ne fonctionnait pas quand elle se mit à lui courir après pour la rattraper, alors qu'elles fonçaient vers la grande avenue qui donnait sur l'une des portes du mur Rose. Tandis que Marie usait de sa force physique pour se faire une place dans la foule furieuse, Lucy se glissa à travers avec l'agilité d'une anguille. Vue le grondement du peuple, les pertes étaient encore énormes. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent bientôt au premier rang, et purent voir le bataillon arriver, le major Erwin Smith en tête, droit sur son cheval malgré les injures et la douleur de ses troupes décimées qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans son regard clair. Hansi, un peu derrière, se rendit compte de la présence de sa protégée, et lui adressa un bref signe de tête, ce qui équivalait à une demande de rencontre très prochainement. Lucy le lui rendit, et regarda un peu plus derrière. Marie lui secoua alors un peu l'épaule.

-Hé, Lu'… Regarde qui approche…

Lucy écarquilla les yeux d'un ou deux millimètres supplémentaires, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Son regard restait neutre et presque éteint toute l'année, tous les jours, peu importe les circonstances. A une exception près, et ce depuis sa rencontre avec le bataillon d'exploration.

-Le caporal-chef Rivaille…

Il marchait en tenant les rênes de son cheval, le menton un peu bas et les lèvres pincées. Un homme, l'un des seuls encore un peu souriant ici, marchait à ses côtés en parlant avec enthousiasme. Lucy ne put détacher son regard du soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité, et fronça alors les sourcils, vaguement nerveuse, ce qui était déjà une grande marque d'émotion chez elle.

-Je ne vois pas son escouade.

-Ils sont peut-être derrière, supposa Marie en regardant par-dessus les autres.

-Non. Il ne ferait pas cette tête sinon.

Son constat tomba durement, d'une voix blanche et légèrement tremblante.

-Ils sont... morts.

-Ah.

Marie ne parut plus peinée que ça, juste un peu blasée.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il ne va pas bien. Il a mal. Tu as vu son expression ?

Elles devaient marcher en même temps pour ne pas se laisser distancer. La rousse sourit, moqueuse.

-Quoi ? Il est différent de d'habitude ? Il a juste l'air d'avoir un énorme manche à balai enfoncé dans le cul. Ça doit le gêner, c'est pour ça qu'il tire cette tronche. Ou peut-être qu'il a bouffé un truc pas frais…

Lucy s'arrêta net.

-Il est blessé…

-Pauvre chou…

Marie ne s'étonnait plus depuis longtemps de la fascination de son amie pour le soldat, et se moquait juste de temps en temps de ses phrases plus longues et nombreuses alors. La blonde ne lui adressa pas un regard.

-La jambe gauche. Le genou est touché, mais je ne suis pas sûre de la cheville. Ça doit être ligamenteux ou tendineux, une fracture l'empêcherait, même lui, de poser le pied.

-Oh, ça va si il a que la jambe d'abimée. Tant que c'est pas sa jolie petite gu-…

-Tais-toi…

La grande se heurta au coup d'œil hostile de la plus petite. Ça, c'était un truc qu'elle avait toujours su faire. Marie y obéit aussi.

-Désolée, c'était tentant.

-Lucy, tu es rentrée !

La jeune femme enleva son manteau et leva à peine les yeux sur le docteur Frank, le même docteur qui lui avait donné du travail cinq ans plus tôt.

-Bonsoir, fit-elle simplement en posant la jarre de lait près de la table.

-Tiens, toi tu as vu le bataillon revenir, s'amusa le vieil homme en se levant avec difficulté de sa chaise.

D'autres rides avaient couvert sa face plus maigre, et Lucy se sentit un peu triste à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir, bien qu'elle ne puisse rien en montrer. Elle battit juste des cils à sa réplique.

-Eh oui, tes yeux sont encore tout brillants, rit Frank en lui donnant une assiette.

Il parut un peu triste quand il demanda :

-Donc, leur mission a échoué…

-Cette fois.

Il sourit avec tendresse devant la détermination qui parvenait à marquer les traits de la jeune femme. Elle mit un morceau de pain dans sa soupe, un peu tendue, comme dans l'attente d'un signal. Le vieux soupira, et regarda sa montre à gousset.

-Il y a beaucoup de malade ces derniers temps… Oh, je ne demande pas plus d'aide que tu m'en donnes, ne t'en fais pas.

Lucy resta le regard rivé à sa soupe, ne voyant pas le pli espiègle qui se faisait aux coins des yeux de Frank.

-Bon, vas-y. Il était comment ?

Lucy releva aussitôt la tête et posa sa cuillère.

-Possibilité de rupture des ligaments. Il ne boite pas, mais se retenir ne fait qu'aggraver et…

-Hansi s'en occupera, je pense, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Toute son escouade est morte. Petra comprise…

Une nuance de tristesse perça dans sa voix, surprenant le médecin.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant… Et pourquoi tu es si triste, ton caporal est presque en forme, je me trompe ?

-Mais… Je…

Elle s'attaqua à sa soupe, et murmura :

-Je suis sûre qu'ils auraient pu se marier…

Frank ne sut comment réagir. Parfois, comme en cet instant, Lucy semblait redevenir la jeune fille normale qu'elle aurait dû être, et exprimait presque clairement ses émotions. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, et contrairement à la plupart des gens traumatisés, elle n'avait jamais fait un seul cauchemar, ce qui en soit prouvait que son cas restait grave. En tant que médecin, il profita de ce commentaire pour lui poser quelques questions sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Et tu aurais été heureuse qu'il se marie ?

-Rivaille ne sourit jamais. Alors peut-être qu'il serait heureux s'il se mariait…

-Tu n'étais pas jalouse de Petra ?

-Non… enfin, je ne lui en voulais pas… Je trouve juste ça injuste que je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher, moi…

Fin de la brèche. Son visage se ferma de nouveau, et Frank passa une main sur son crâne chauve.

-Bon, il était beau ?

Nouvel éclat dans le regard.

-Même s'il avait mal, oui… Je l'ai vu d'assez près, aujourd'hui. Il est très pâle, peut-être qu'il ne mange pas assez…

Frank sourit tendrement, et donna une pichenette au bord de l'assiette de sa pupille.

-Allez, toi aussi tu dois manger…

On toqua alors à la porte. Le vieil homme se remit sur ses jambes, et partit ouvrir. Il parla quelques minutes avec quelqu'un avant de refermer et de revenir.

-Hansi t'a fait parvenir ça.

Lucy prit l'enveloppe, et lut la lettre avec attention, avant de la tendre à Frank.

-Bon, ça veut dire que tous mes rendez-vous du mur Sina sont annulés…

**Voilà, premier chapitre posté! J'attends vos avis avec impatience! Merci beaucoup d'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps à mes écrits! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**De retour! Comment allez-vous? Moi très bien, merci! **

**Comme, encore une fois, je sais pas trop quoi dire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et laissez des rewiews!**

.

850, quelques jours après la capture du titan féminin…

Lucy rouvrit les yeux sans difficulté. Il était encore tôt pour se lever, le soleil éclaircissant tout juste l'horizon. Elle s'étira, et caressa du bout des doigts l'invitation d'Hansi. Elle tenta de rester aussi neutre que d'habitude, mais ne put retenir plus longtemps un faible sourire.

_Chère Lucy,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir conviée plus tôt. Tu as sûrement entendu parler de notre coup d'éclat ! J'ai eu beaucoup de travail pour libérer notre titan féminin, mais sans résultat. Comme j'ai un peu de temps, que dirais-tu de me rejoindre au QG du bataillon d'exploration ? J'ai parlé de toi à Rivaille, il accepte de voir ton dossier et nos résultats. Comme tu l'as sûrement déjà remarqué, il s'est blessé à la jambe, mais j'ai préféré ne pas lui en parler. Je t'en laisse le soin ! Présente-toi dès que possible, nous avons un peu de temps avant de repartir en mission, et je voudrais te voir avant._

_ Deuxième Chef d'escouade Z. Hansi_

L'adolescente se mordilla doucement un ongle d'impatience, et se leva. Si elle voulait y arriver avant que les rues soient bondées, il fallait qu'elle parte maintenant. Elle s'habilla rapidement, chipa un biscuit aux céréales et sortit dans la rue. Elle habitait en bas d'une allée pavée plutôt confortable, dans une petite maison bien située et un peu plus à l'abri que celles proches du mur. Elle avait suffisamment d'argent pour prendre le ferry et s'acheter à manger si besoin. Elle croqua dans un biscuit, et murmura avec un pâle sourire :

-Merci, Hansi…

.

.

-Lucy, te voilà enfin !

L'adolescente entra, méfiante, et crut mourir écrasée par l'étreinte d'Hansi.

-Lucy, ça faisait si longtemps ! s'extasia-t-elle. Encore désolée de t'avoir faite attendre si longtemps, mais tu as lu ma lettre… C'était… un peu compliqué dernièrement.

-Vous avez le titan ?

L'exploratrice acquiesça, ravie. Elle allait partir dans un long récit sur l'opération, quand une voix ennuyée et un peu agacée l'interrompit :

-Abrège, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre…

Hansi s'écarta de sa protégée, désignant d'un geste l'homme confortablement installé dans le sofa, les bras étendus de chaque côté du dossier. Lucy réalisa qu'être observée par ses minces yeux gris-bleu l'impressionnait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Mais elle put aussi noter que malgré une expression dure et presque hautaine, il était plutôt joli garçon. Il avait un nez droit, à l'arête peut-être légèrement convexe, et des lèvres un peu pincées, une peau plutôt blanche et sans défaut. Ses sourcils fins mais éternellement froncés rendaient son regard plus sévère encore, tout comme sa coupe militaire lui donnait un air autoritaire. Lucy ne l'avait presque jamais entendu parler, si bien qu'elle resta muette, enfin plus que d'habitude, en découvrant cette voix basse à l'accent vaguement trainant.

-Ne va pas te vanter d'un échec.

Lucy remarqua autre chose. A cheval, il dépassait largement tout le monde, mais vu de près, et ça malgré une musculature soignée sous une chemise blanche sans un faux pli, il lui parut bien plus petit qu'elle ne le pensait. Pas que ça la déçoive, elle-même n'était pas une géante, au contraire. Il n'était pas forcement court sur pattes, mais pas carré d'épaule comme pouvait l'être Marie. Et se dire qu'un corps d'apparence si menu pouvait abriter autant de force de caractère et de puissance physique impressionnait l'adolescente au plus haut point.

Comme si Lucy ne l'avait pas encore compris, Hansi présenta son camarade avec un sourire :

-Voici en face de toi le très apprécié caporal-chef Rivaille.

Comme la blonde n'avait aucune réaction, le brun fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, le regard plus sombre, si c'est possible. Bref, rien de rassurant. Lucy se sentit étrangement intimidée, sans pour autant rougir. Rivaille s'impatienta :

-Hé, elle sait parler au moins ?...

Hansi encouragea sa protégée d'un signe de tête amical. Lucy leva lentement le poing droit et le posa contre sa poitrine, l'autre bras dans le dos. Elle entonna à haute voix mais sans émotion apparente :

-Lucy Wagner.

Elle se rendit compte alors du regard étrange que lui portait Rivaille. Il se redressa lentement en lâchant d'une voix cassante :

-Personne ne t'a autorisée à saluer comme un soldat.

Il se raidit d'un coup, ayant pris appui sur sa jambe blessée. Il porta la main à sa cuisse, les mâchoires serrées. Hansi pencha la tête de côté.

-Tu as toujours mal ?

-Ça peut aller.

-Caporal-chef Rivaille, clama alors Lucy d'une voix sûre. Vous avez trois semaines avant que votre genou ne se détériore définitivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?...

La blonde ne se démonta pas face au regard sceptique du soldat, et poursuivit :

-Je ne saurais dire si vous avez une rupture ligamentaire ou une déformation du ménisque, c'est pour cela que je souhaiterai vous examiner.

Alors que la surprise se manifesta chez Rivaille par un froncement de sourcils plus prononcé et un « ah ? » assez froid, Hansi en resta pantoise.

-L-Lucy… Tu viens d'aligner plus de cinq mots ?!

Rivaille leva un peu le menton, et demanda d'une voix blasée :

-Elle vient d'où ?...

-Elle vivait à une vingtaine de mètres du mur Maria, répondit la brune en sortant une pochette cartonnée. Dans le district de Shiganshina. Elle est restée coincée dedans quand la porte s'est refermée, et on ne l'a récupérée que quelques jours après que la porte ait été détruite, pendant une patrouille, à dix kilomètres de Trost. Pourtant, comme tu le vois, elle ne s'est pas fait dévorer.

Devant l'air légèrement intrigué de son camarade, Hansi lui tendit la pochette.

-La réponse à cette énigme se trouve dans cette pochette.

Rivaille s'en empara négligemment, et laissa courir son regard gris acier sur le papier. Ce qu'il y vit dut piquer son intérêt car il délaissa totalement les deux femmes tout en haussant un sourcil. Au bout de quelques interminables minutes où Hansi sourit à Lucy pour tenter de la rassurer, le caporal-chef jeta la pochette sur la table basse.

-Pour toi, elle serait une sorte d'élément allergène pour les titans ?

-Pour tout te dire, ce qui est arrivé il y a cinq ans ne s'est pas reproduit depuis, alors mes notes ne sont que des hypothèses, précisa Hansi. Cependant, en étudiant la composition de son sang, j'ai pu y découvrir, comme tu l'as sûrement lu, plusieurs traces de composants pour le moins étranges. Le problème, c'est qu'une fois extraites, les petites quantités de sang que j'ai prélevées jusqu'ici perdaient leurs spécificités en quelques minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ?

-Seule, je ne peux pas avoir d'autorisation pour garder Lucy en tant que sujet d'expérience. Même avec l'appui d'Erwin. De plus, je voudrais pouvoir utiliser Eren pour mes expériences. Mon but serait de trouver un composant préservant ces capacités formidables.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que mon appui servira à quelque chose ? soupira Rivaille d'un air ennuyé.

Hansi leva les yeux au ciel, et entonna :

-Caporal-chef Rivaille, votre appui pourrait bien servir au salut de l'humanité !

-Au salut de l'humanité ?...

Il tourna lentement son regard méprisant vers Lucy.

-Ne me fais pas rire… Elle tient tout juste debout.

La cadette fit alors un pas en avant.

-Je suis désolée d'insister, mais permettez que j'examine votre jambe. Vous verrez ce que vaut mon efficacité en tant que médecin sur un champ de bataille, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous sois utile en tant que cobaye.

-Tu as un diplôme ?

-Aucun, mais je suis à bonne école, répondit du tac au tac la jeune femme.

Rivaille la toisa un instant, et commença à défaire sa botte. Il l'ôta et posa son pied nu sur la table basse, après avoir préalablement protégé le bois avec un mouchoir. Hansi s'amusa de ce détail.

-Monsieur ne pose pas son pied sur sa table ?...

-Non, c'est dégueulasse.

Lucy n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire, et s'agenouilla devant la jambe ainsi tendue du soldat. Elle mit moins de trois secondes à comprendre comment se défaisaient les lanières de l'équipement, et remonta la patte de pantalon. Elle fut encore une fois surprise par la minceur et le galbe parfait du mollet et de la cuisse qu'elle sentait sous sa main. Sous la douleur, tous les muscles du brun semblaient s'être contractés, bien qu'il s'efforce de ne rien en montrer. Lucy tâta la cheville rapidement mais avec attention.

-C'est enflé… Douloureux ?

Comme Rivaille ne répondait pas, elle tenta d'orienter le pied sur la droite, puis sur la gauche, le faisant crisper les mains sur le bord du fauteuil.

-Une grosse entorse de la cheville gauche, mais rien de grave.

Elle remonta ses mains sur le genou, mais ne put pas appuyer. Le simple contact de ses doigts sur la peau bleuie fit grogner le brun.

-Ça a l'air plus grave que ce que je pensais. Et vous marchiez quand même ?

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de Lucy, seulement une infime nuance d'inquiétude.

-C'est soignable, mais il va falloir une manipulation adéquate et des anti-inflammatoires. Sans oublier beaucoup de repos.

Ce dernier conseil assombrit le visage pâle du soldat.

-Combien de temps ?

-Avec des soins intensifs, au minimum trois semaines. En reprenant doucement.

Elle planta alors ses yeux ternes dans ceux glacés de Rivaille, et ajouta :

-Mais avec mes connaissances mêlées à celles du chef d'escouade Zoë Hansi, je peux prétendre soigner votre jambe en deux semaines maximum, en ne vous laissant aucune séquelle…

La mâchoire de Rivaille se crispa, et il fixa sa collègue avec colère.

-Tu me fais du chantage ?...

-Ce n'était pas prévu ! se défendit la brune malgré la joie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et lâcha :

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'ai perdu moins de crédibilité qu'Erwin, ça devrait marcher.

Il se releva lentement, et rajusta son équipement avant de remettre sa botte. Lucy soupira discrètement. Elle releva alors la tête, et croisa le regard de Rivaille. Son cœur manqua un battement, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se sentit glacée de la tête aux pieds, et eut du mal à déglutir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il puisse la voir comme en cet instant. Il la toisa durant une poignée de secondes avec un mélange de mépris, de ressentiment et d'incompréhension. C'était comme si il la haïssait sans même la connaitre. Au premier coup d'œil. Lucy se recroquevilla, les yeux écarquillés. Comment ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de déplacé ! Comme il continuait de la dévisager, Hansi vint au secours de sa protégée.

-Rivaille ? fit-elle, une certaine froideur soudaine dans la voix.

Son collègue releva la tête vers elle, et la salua d'un signe avant de sortir.

-Quel abruti… jura la scientifique en ajustant ses lunettes.

-Hansi ?...

-C'est rien, Lu'… Rien, ne t'en fais pas…

Elle se reprit rapidement, et retrouva son sourire, un peu forcé cette fois.

-Bien, prête à rejoindre le bataillon ?

.

.

-Tu es sûre de ne rien oublier ? s'enquit Marie en soulevant la minuscule valise.

Lucy secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tout est sur place.

La rouquine renifla et essuya rapidement ses yeux tandis que Frank prenait sa protégée par les épaules.

-Fais bien attention à toi, hein ?

-Mais oui…

-Ne fais pas de bêtise… et n'hésite pas à revenir si le cœur t'en dit…

Sentant que le vieux docteur allait fondre en larmes, Lucy posa une main sur son bras.

-Je ne combattrai pas.

-Je sais…

Marie fondit alors en bruyants sanglots tout en serrant contre son opulente poitrine sa si fragile amie.

-Envoie pleins de lettres, surtout ! Tu vas t-trop me manquer, espèce d'idiote !

Lucy n'osa pas répondre à l'étreinte, et tapota juste l'épaule de la grande fille.

-Promis.

Marie essuya de nouveau ses larmes, et tonna :

-Si jamais ce sale nain te fait du mal, je te jure de l'envoyer valser par-dessus le mur Maria d'un coup de pied au cul !

-Pas besoin…

La blonde s'écarta, et se força à sourire davantage malgré un étrange petit serrement à l'estomac.

-On se reverra bientôt. Et occupe-toi des chatons…

-Comptes sur moi…

La calèche s'arrêta juste devant eux, et Hansi en sauta, le sourire aux lèvres elle s'approcha de Frank, et effectua un salut chaleureux.

-Heureuse de vous revoir !

-De même… fit le vieil homme d'une voix rauque.

Devant son chagrin, la brune préféra les rassurer :

-Lucy n'est pas autorisée à être exposée directement au danger. Même si nous entrons en contact avec des titans, elle sera sous la garde des meilleurs soldats, je peux vous le garantir.

Le docteur sourit faiblement.

-Je vous fais confiance… Je vous la confie.

Il serra la petite main de Lucy, et ajouta à l'attention d'Hansi :

-Elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher, prenez-en soin…

Lucy se dégagea doucement, et chargea sa valise. Elle marqua une pause.

-Major Smith.

L'homme en face d'elle devait bien fait un mètre quatre-vingts si pas plus, le tout en muscles. Malgré sa stature imposante, des yeux d'un bleu très pâle et un visage aux pommettes saillantes, il parut tout de suite sympathique à la jeune femme. Il lui tendit la main avec amitié tout en se présentant :

-Major Erwin Smith, enchanté, Lucy.

Il sourit un peu.

-J'étais impatient de faire ta connaissance. Hansi et Rivaille m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

Le dernier nom cité piqua la curiosité de la blonde.

-Le caporal-chef Rivaille ?

-Oui, même si…

Il se tut, et haussa les épaules en s'écartant pour que Lucy puisse s'assoir.

-C'est sans importance. Je tenais juste à te voir au moins une fois avant les opérations.

Hansi remonta, et la voiture repartit. L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Une nouvelle vie commençait. Mais elle n'aurait su dire si elle devait s'en réjouir ou regretter celle qu'elle quittait. Elle reporta son attention sur ses mains. Elle n'aimait pas se poser trop de questions. Elle finissait toujours par regretter quelque chose.

.

.

-Voilà ta chambre. Mets-y ta valise, tu rangeras tes affaires plus tard.

Lucy obéit, et revint vers sa nouvelle responsable légale. Hansi sourit encore une fois. Visiblement, la présence de son nouveau sujet la rendait vraiment heureuse. Elle la guidait depuis près d'une heure à travers la base des explorateurs, en pleine forêt. Il s'agissait d'un énorme manoir à la propreté stupéfiante, ce qu'Hansi n'avait pas manqué de commenter :

-N'oublions pas que Rivaille vit ici, lui aussi.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, un adolescent passa une porte. Il semblait avoir quinze ans, brun voir châtain foncé avec une peau légèrement hâlée où brillaient des yeux verts ou bleus, la différence n'était pas évidente. Hansi l'appela aussitôt :

-Hé, Eren !

Vaguement inquiet, le garçon s'approcha, flanqué d'une demoiselle aux traits d'une rare beauté. Les deux jeunes soldats s'arrêtèrent alors nets, le regard posé sur Lucy.

-Eren, Mikasa, je vous présente Lucy.

.

.

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes, et à bientôt!**


End file.
